Kagome and Inuyasha
by SkylarJade
Summary: Here is a Romeo and Juliet InuYasha style!...but wait THERES A TWIST *cue scary music*
1. Kagome

**A/N:**

**_Hey Guys I'm back with another story, my first Inuyasha fanfic so please bare with me. Enjoy~ _**

**_Pairing: Kags x Inu_**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.O.V<strong>

So I stood there, breathing heavily. I watch him slump down. I had gripped the gun tightly, my knuckles white.

I drop to my knees. I felt like screaming to the sky, to the non-exsistant God, to the son called 'angels'. I ached from my head to my toes.

I killed a man. Not just any man. The man I loved, no the man I _love._

I didn't do anything to help him. Nothing at all. I just sat there looking up to the darkened sky while I squeezed hot tears from my eyes.

I should have never brought a gun to the feudal era. I slowly stood and drug my feet behind me and plopped down next to him.

''Inuyasha'' I breathed out

I set his head in my lap and run my fingers threw his hair. I loved him, I still love him. I felt the control Naraku had over me slip away, but it really didn't.

I knew they all saw. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Koga.

I slowly exhaled and I talk to the dead Inuyasha laying on my lap. He looked peaceful. Well, kind of.

The crimson red slowly seeping out of his body was being washed away by the now pouring rain. I let my tears fall on his face.

His beautiful, timeless, lifeless face.

All I wanted to do was to raise the gun to my own head and pull the trigger, yet no bullets remain left in the chamber.

To be with him. With him...

My hair fell out of it's usual place and hid my pale, shameful face. I really wanted to heal him.

I wanted to tell him I love him.

To see his golden eyes brighten when he saw me.

I took that from myself. Naraku took that from me. All I ever cared about in life this much.

I rocked back and forth holding his head to my chest sobbing loudly.

Tessaiga began to react as if he were alive. I mutter to the sword ''He's dead...''

I laugh and pull out a sacred arrow and examine it. I raise it to in front of my heart.

''...Inuyasha...I love you.''

I love you

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Welp**_** there is part one of two of this Romeo and Juliet with a twist Inuyasha style hope you like it. :D**_


	2. Inuyasha

**A/N:**

_**Here is part two of the two part one-shot thingy. **_

**Pairing: Kags x Inu**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's P.O.V:<strong>

Her words ringed through out my head. I let my eyes flutter open.

I groan from the regeneration process, damn it was slow. I then realize too late what Kagome was doing.

Above me the most horrible scene plays before my own eyes.

I watch as she plunges the arrow deep into her heart, I scream out.

Her eyes shoot open realizing I'm not dead to see me alive. I watch the tears fall and her eyes roll back into her head, I groan from the scene I had just seen. She falls back with a loud _thud_

I sit up as fast as I can muster, being in pain from the regen. I never want people to see me cry. No man would want to obviously. It shows a sign of weakness. I'm pretty sure I can show myself hurt and be weak. I watched the woman I love die at her own hands.

I shake her violently, my nails dig into her shoulders drawing blood. ''KAGOME!" I scream as if she could hear me.

I repeatedly do this, here lies my love, Kagome dead.

I finally give up hours later after the rain has stopped. The moon shines brightly as if it mocks my pain.

I, Inuyasha, admit, I truly am at lost of words. Who isn't? I look quickly over at the group, Koga just looks like I kicked his new puppy and Shippo on the verge of tears. Sango, sobbing on the shoulder of Miroku.

''K...Kagome...'' I say softly as if not to wake the sleeping girl in my arms.

I slowly stand and hold her limp, slowly growing ice cold body bridal style. I walk with care as if not to wake her. I make myself believe she is only sleeping. Only sleeping...

I stand at the ledge of a cliff, I press a chaste kiss to her head.

"Ya know, Kagome?" I wait to see if she answers but there is no reply. I already knew there wasn't ever going to be a reply.

''I can't live alone...I would just shrivel up and curl in a ball and die in a pit. Let alone be with out you in life. Kagome I love you. I love you with all my heart. Always.''

I press my warm lips to her blue and icy ones.

I slowly leans forwards compromising my balance and fall into oblivion, still holding tight never letting her go, and not braking the kiss.

Our last kiss.

Nature takes it's course.

_I love you. _

_Always._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_**So there is my little two part one-shot, hope you all enjoyed it and please **_**_review it, I can aslo take suggestions on what to write next, preferably Inuyasha themed. Thanks you all :D_**

-The amazing NinjaSkylar


End file.
